Outta Control
by britneyissolame
Summary: America x Canada hunger games Hetalia. America never planned to fall in love, just kill and win the games but when he falls for the boy Canada. . .Things change and he will do anything to protect Canada and escape with him but will the district love this? America x Canada YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the characters and other stuff**

Groups of people gathered around the stage, the pounding rythme of there hearts, carried away with the rubble and dust under there feet. This was the reaping for the world hunger games the lest likely people to be the chosen ones where the countries of the world them selves, the reason for this is because if they where chosen and they failed to survive in the arena who knew what would happen to there people, would they die? would another country try to obtain them? there where so many question.

America examined a male with messy black hair, baggy white shirt and faded jeans pull out a small piece of paper just with the tips of his fingers. The man was odd but America wasn't one to judge, he unfolded the piece "Alois Trancy," A while back only a male and a female would be chosen for the games but that rule is no longer in action. It was a silly rule wasn't it? people are people meaning the deaths would be equal. Something about this particular reaping made America feel uneasy "Alfred F. Jones," The man called still shaking Alois's hand. America froze, his name was called, people stepped aside setting the invisible spot light on him. Some people shed tears and others ran.

Alfred dropped his head and dragged his feet against the rubble 'Out of every body, they call me. Countries only enter there name once, this is bullshit!' he sighed and climbed on stage showing no signs on nervousness nor terror, he stepped beside the blond boy Alois, swimming through peoples expressions "Americans are full of shit," Alfred frowned at the boys American accent "You're American," the boy waited for the man to speak again "I'm from England." America shrugged and laughed a little "Well. . .the English are full of shit to huh?" He whispered into the boys ear.

They where both chosen for the hunger games, compete and bound some but they where already rivals and Alfred knew exactly why he was doing this, he was only doing it because they would only kill each in the arena, it was pointless to become close. "This years tributes are Alois Trancy and Alfred F. Jones. . .America."

The crowd toke a huge sigh of relief and watch a boy with red hair, goggled and stripped shirt pull the tributes inside of the building for visiting hours. The only problem was, nobody seemed to care about America, he thought every body hated him or , at least , got annoyed of him and his strangely loud voice. America sighed again and toke a set next to that Alois boy and pulled his bangs back "Who's coming to visit you?" America asked with a wide grin trying to ride the sadness of there atmosphere.

He grunted at his smile and turned his head stubbornly "I don't know . . .Ciel."

"You're from Black Butler!" Alfred jumped in his seat and starred at the boy in amazement.

"No shit."

"Sorry."

A boy with navy blue hair and butler walked through the door America watched in a amazement as Alois stood from his chair and kissed the other boy gently 'Balls, that kid has plenty' Ciel kissed him back letting his purified tears fall to the floor one by one. This was the last time the two boys would ever see each other again, Alfred felt lucky that he hadn't fallen for anybody but that luck was soon going to run out.

"Sigh. . What a long day," America huffed jumping onto the couch, stretching a bit "No, you're just lazy," Alfred frowned at that sadly true fact and sat up "That car ride was long though! I just want to see who was chosen for the other districts and go to sleep."

"Not so fast," A voice entered the room, it was the red head who lead them into the building earlier for visiting hours "After we watch this we're heading straight to the training center," The tributes nodded watching last years victor switch on the TV and sit gingerly on the couch pulling out a black DS. The same odd man from the reaping appeared on the screen, a lot of people where announce and shown on the screen that Alfred didn't quite know, really , all he was waiting for was for his name to be announced and keeping his ears open for anybody he might know "in District 12 it is Alois Trancy and Alfred F. Jones," America sighed throwing the palm of his ands behind his head.

"In District 13-"

"13?" America sat up completely forgetting about the lost district "Italy and. . .Canada," The pictures of the two counties appeared on the screen, Italys eyes still shut and his expression cheerful while Canada's face seem Shy and nervous, behind his purple eye where complete terror. Something about Canada made America's heart halt from betting and wonder off somewhere else. Alois noticed a slight blush grow on Alfred while he starred at the boy "Do you know him?" Alois smirked. Alfred broke his stare and glanced at Alois "Obviously, he's a country."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Matt show us to the training center. They're done with the announcement," Matt there victor lead them both into the training center, it was filled with stuff and aquipment used to survive "If you're not sure what you're good at, try every thing, you have all the time you need but be sure to rest up," America searched the room, there where placed for camouflage, fire , climbing, spears , knife throwing and bow and arrow. After he toke the time to examine it, he walked over to the rets of the tributes leaning against the wall talking about alliance forming and what there talent was. Funny, talking about being together when only one will live.

America's heart stopped when he spotted Canada literally squeezing the life out of a stuffed bear, shaking nervously. Alfred blushed "Are you ok?" There eyes meet.

"Y-yeah. . .I don't know what I'm going to do. . .I'm going to die," Canada whispered glancing shyly at the others.

"Do you need help training?"

"N-no I-" Canada was interrupted when America toke his palm and dragged him in the bow and arrow area, Canada dropped his stuffed bear along the way, blushing a crimson red at the touch of America's hand, Canada wasn't as week as he appeared to be, it toke a lot to get the rough side of him out but America just seemed to do the complete opposite to him.

"Here, I'll teach you how to aim a arrow ," America hands the bow to Canada pressed his body behind his, sliding the palm of his left hand on his hip and the other on top of his right hand, pulling back the arrow "Pull it back hard to make the arrow aim correctly. Canada aimed the arrow, still with that blush and glanced over at the other tributes whom constantly glanced at the two boys.

"Now, release," Canada released and let the arrow hit the target.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem . . .There's something I need to ask you."

**I hope you guys enjoyed, it was a short chapter but they will be longer and stuff xD this is my Hetalia otp so. . .**

**because the two boys are just so cute together, this is like a hunger games / a lot of anime characters xD **

**America x Canada! xD**

**~review xD **


End file.
